Macross 7 Plus
is a series of special footages shown after certain Macross 7 episodes in the home video releases. These shorts feature character backstories, music videos and other miscellaneous tidbits. Episodes Good Morning Mylene *Shown after: M7 #4, Vampire Soldier Mylene gets home late at night and checks the various video mail messages that Milia has left her. As the messages play, Mylene drifts off to sleep on her couch. The next morning, Mylene sings as she showers, later making breakfast for herself. She looks at the peaceful world outside, thinking that it`s a beautiful morning and that something good will happen. Mylene's mood takes a drastic turn for the worst when she turns on the TV and it shows Basara in his VF-19 Kai singing in the middle of a battle as usual. Totsugeki Acoustic Love Heart *Shown after: M7 #8, Virgin Bomber A music video featuring an abridged acoustic version of Totsugeki Love Heart. Basara is shown in a sequence of still frames wandering around in an area that resembles the western parts of the United States of old. Street Fighter Veffidas Feaze *Shown after: M7 #12, Spiritia Farm Some of Veffidas' exploits as a brawler before she joined Fire Bomber were shown, accompanied by drum solos. A narrator later introduces her as an undefeated warrior, bringing up the mystery of why she gave up fighting to become a musician. The narrator in question is none other than Urara Takano, Veffidas' (and Akiko's) voice actress. Ray & Akiko & Stephan &… *Shown after: M7 #16, Music Box in the Battlefield This short shows the three in their younger days, vacationing at a log cabin in the countryside. Stephan took a nap inside the cabin while the two lounge outside. As they watch the sunset, Akiko reveals to Ray that Stephan proposed to her, but wanted to hear what Ray has to say about it. Ray insists that Stephan would be a good match for her as opposed to a hothead like himself. In the end, Akiko went with Stephan because he was honest with his feelings, unlike Ray. Top Gamrin *Shown after: M7 #20, Lady's Temptation. Gamlin is shown as a young boy attending a family funeral. He looks up at the sky and sees two planes ascending, deciding that he wants to be a pilot. Years later, Gamlin undergoes intensive training under the tutelage of Milia Fallyna Jenius. Though he didn't excel in most of the trials that the spartan instructor imposed on them, Gamlin was the only one in his class able to keep up with her during a high-altitude ascent, securing his graduation and position as an elite pilot. Seven Bridge *Shown after: M7 #24, Merry-Go-Round The girls of the Battle 7 bridge crew catch Max napping in an unlocked room close to the entrance. Some of them individually take the time to admire their captain's peaceful (and handsome) sleeping profile. Sally Saint Ford even attempts to kiss him but gets caught in the act by the others. They are soon driven away when Max sleeptalks his usual command: "Don't take your eyes off that monitor!" From Fire Bomber 1st Live: Planet Dance *Shown after: M7 #28, New Sound Weapon Shows the highlights of a real-life live concert held in May 21, 1995 at the Nippon Seinenkan Hall featuring the singing voice cast of Macross 7. The main focus of the feature is the on-stage rendition of the song Planet Dance. Spiritia Dreaming *Shown after: M7 #32, Jamming Birds This short chronicles the fate of the Blue Rhinoceros team, an expeditionary force that explored one of the planets in the Varauta cluster. They discovered that it was used to detain the Protodeviln, some of which were awakened by their intrusion. Many high-ranking officials of the expedition were used as host bodies after being drained of Spiritia. Gubaba's Home Planet *Shown after: M7 #36, Men Of Passionate Song The year is 2036. In the 5th planet of Pukirases, the Gyarashi (a kind of bipedal galactic mouse with thick fur) is the lowest form of life, hunted by numerous indigenous predators. Gubaba was escaping with his parent along with a group of other Gyarashis, but their efforts were in vain. Gubaba's parent and all the others were eaten alive. Gubaba himself narrowly escapes a hungry beast's jaws, but gets stepped on. Gubaba barely managed to survive, left with only the tail of his parent. Tired, injured and distraught, he falls unconscious while mourning. Gubaba was soon found by Maximilian Jenius and taken to his new home. City Police 24 Hours! *Shown after: M7 #40, Feelings that Transcend the Stars Patterned after a reality show, this short chronicles (albeit in an exaggerated fashion) the exceptional exploits of the City 7 Police. The footage of the them taking down the Protodeviln variable fighters was obviously doctored, as it was Mylene and Milia who actually landed the critical shots in the main series. Milia The President *Shown after: M7 #44, Nightmarish Invasion Practically a commercial about City 7's mayor (or "President" as she assumes some people call her), Milia herself talks about her achievements and merits in detail as the head of the city, though her shortcomings are also highlighted in between. Let's Bomber! *Shown after: M7 #47, The Death Of Basara The last short introduces a couple of music video snippets featuring new Fire Bomber songs that were never played in the main series, 1・2・3・4・5・6・7 Night and Diamond Calling. Notes & Trivia *Save for the last one, all Plus features came after episode numbers in multiples of 4. *Veffidas' name was originally in Katakana, but rendered in similar-sounding Kanji for the the Street Fighter short's title to resemble youth gang flags and jacket prints. *"Top Gamrin" is a nod to the movie "Top Gun". *The title "Seven Bridge" refers to the bridge area of the Battle 7, but it is also the name of a Japanese take on the "rummy" card game with almost the same mechanics as Mahjong. *"City Police 24 Hours" is a parody of a reality-based police show in Japan called . *Though "President" was only Milia's self-proclaimed term to herself, there seems to have been a point in time between 2045~2059 where an immigration colony's city section head title officially changed from "Mayor" to "President", since the Frontier Fleet's head is President Howard Glass. There is no official data on the exact date nor reasons for the change, however. **Among Japanese fans, there are theories that suggest that the title is relative to the size of the Immigration craft and how many connected islands are under its jurisdiction, but this has no official source. Category:Macross 7 Category:Macross 7 Episodes Category:OVAs